Obsessão
by Adicta
Summary: Ninguém podia imaginar que por trás da imagem inabalável de Akane Tsunemori, a inspetora escondia uma perturbadora obsessão.


\- Psycho-Pass não me pertence

\- Fanfic Akane X Kogami que se passaria após o anime e o OVA em que os dois se reencontram.

Boa leitura!

* * *

— Akane...

O sussurrar da voz grave em seu ouvido, fez com que Akane Tsunemori sentisse um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Desde quando ele a tratava com tanta informalidade?

— Por que não voltou antes, Kogami? — ressentida, ela perguntou, aprofundando-se naqueles intensos olhos cinzentos — Você deveria ter voltado.

— Você sabe a resposta. Era impossível.

Ele estava certo, mas mesmo assim, ela precisava perguntar. Ficar distante dele havia sido um dolorosamente insuportável. Aquilo a feria na alma, por mais que soubesse que o ex-companheiro não tinha outra opção a não ser se esconder. Será que ele era capaz de compreender a sua angústia?

Absorta em seus pensamentos, ela levou um susto quando Kogami se aproximou de repente, acariciando o seu rosto. Analisando-a cuidadosamente naquela escuridão, ele deslizou a mão pela pele fina, seguindo em direção aos lábios entreabertos da inspetora. O contato fez com que as palpitações de Akane se descompassarem, perdendo-se num ritmo desajustado. O cheiro do cigarro vindo dele não era um incômodo, do contrário, lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis de quando ainda trabalhavam juntos. Ela sentia _muita_ falta daquilo.

— Por que você não foi me prender? — ao perceber a reação da detetive, ele sorriu descaradamente — Você sabia onde eu estava.

Dessa vez ela o analisou. Em todos aqueles anos, ele não havia mudado absolutamente nada. O seu olhar era tão desafiador e rebelde quanto da primeira vez em que ousou desobedecer uma de suas ordens. Aquele dia em que ela iniciou o trabalho como inspetora, atirando no ex-coator parado à sua frente, havia sido o início de tudo. O que começou apenas como um problema, acabou se tornando uma obsessão. Quando Akane se deu conta, Kogami Shinya já não saía mais de seus pensamentos.

No entanto, agora ambos estavam em posições diferentes daquela vividas no passado. Akane não podia mais lhe ordenar absolutamente nada. Não era mais a sua chefe, e tampouco ele o seu subordinado. Ali, tão próximos um do outro, não existia hierarquia alguma. Eram dois iguais, exceto, é claro, pelo fato de um ser policial, e o outro um foragido da justiça. O que estavam prestes a fazer era errado, e ambos tinham consciência disso. Kogami não se importava, enquanto Akane acreditava que não podia se deixar envolver daquela forma. Justamente por isso, ela resistiu, tentando se afastar dele.

Ao vê-la recuar alguns passos, ele a seguiu, encurralando-a contra a parede.

— Por favor Kogami, pare.

Ele ignorou, aproximando-se ainda mais.

— Kogami, pare! — ela repetiu, vociferando em tom autoritário.

Intrigado, ele semicerrou os olhos de maneira desafiadora, observando a repentina mudança no comportamento da inspetora.

— O vai fazer se eu não obedecer? Atirar em mim, _de novo_? Me entregar para a Sybil?

— Não...— Akane se encolheu incomodada —...você sabe que eu jamais deixaria que a Sybil o executasse.

— Sim, eu sei. E você sabe o porquê não é capaz disso, não é?

Ela sabia a resposta, mas não teve coragem de dizer em voz alta. Kogami então se aproveitou de sua guarda baixa, aproximando-se ainda mais.

— É porque você não deixa que a razão supere a emoção — ele a cercou com os próprios braços, abaixando-se para igualar as suas alturas — Você nunca deixou. Você sabe exatamente o que certo ou errado, mas se preocupa muito mais em seguir as suas próprias convicções do que agradar aos outros. Você faz o que quer fazer!

Akane permaneceu imóvel. Por que eles sempre tinha que estar certo?

— Isso é o que mais chama a atenção em você. É o que faz com que todos a notem, a invejem ou a admirem — mais uma vez ele lhe segurou pelo rosto, forçando-a encara-ló sem desviar o olhar — Me diga Akane, o que você quer agora?

A inspetora desistiu de lutar contra a sua própria vontade. Ela sabia que aquilo era inútil e, sinceramente, pouco lhe importava se suas ações eram aprovadas ou não pela Sybil. Enquanto eles acreditavam que Kogami era um criminoso potencialmente perigoso, Akane o enxergava como o humano que ele realmente era: falho e passível de erros, assim como qualquer outro. Assim como a própria Sybil.

Se rendendo ao ímpeto, Akane deu fim aos poucos centímetros que os separavam. Envolvendo-o num abraço apertado, ela o beijou. No passado, jamais teria tido a coragem de fazer aquilo, ainda mais sendo a primeira a tomar a iniciativa. Porém, a inspetora havia aprendido da pior maneira possível a reconhecer e agarrar as oportunidades únicas que atravessavam o seu caminho. Se não o fizesse, muito provavelmente se arrependeria, e o sabor amargo do arrependimento era algo que ela nunca mais gostaria de provar.

Kogami retribuiu o beijo, o aprofundando ao segurá-la pela cintura. Sem pudor algum, deslizou as mãos sobre o uniforme dela, percorrendo o seu corpo por cima do tecido. Ao descer pelos quadris, Akane estremeceu com o contato direto daquela pele áspera em sua perna, interrompendo o beijo por consequência. Por poucos instantes ela o encarou, pensando se deveria levar aquilo a diante. Paciente, ele aguardou a decisão, provocando-lhe ao exibir uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

Sentindo as suas respirações se misturarem devido à proximidade, uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Akane. Tentada pela forma com que ele a observava, voltou então a beijá-lo, deixando que Kogami continuasse de onde havia parado. Subindo as mãos por debaixo da saia, ele retomou o contato, levantando a peça o máximo que pôde, para, em seguida, se concentrar no único acessório que ainda restava em seu caminho.

Extasiada com aquele toque inebriante, ela fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto o ex-coator explorava o seu pescoço com a boca. Automaticamente, Akane o envolveu num abraço, o pressionando para trazê-lo mais perto de si. Cada vez menos contidos, o desejo acumulado de ambos tornava-se evidente em todos cada um de seus toques, olhares e gemidos. Juntos, escorregaram lentamente até o piso, sem se importarem com o quão desconfortável aquilo poderia ser.

Sem pressa, Kogami a provava enquanto pressionava o seu corpo sobre o dela, tentando sentí-la ao máximo. Presa ali, em resposta ela o enlaçou com as pernas, fazendo com que a saia que usava se esticasse ao seu limite, rompendo a costura ao se alargar. Com urgência, a inspetora levou as próprias mãos às costas de Kogami, puxando a camisa para cima a fim de retirá-la o quanto antes. Percebendo a sua intenção, ele a auxiliou, erguendo o tronco para se livrar da peça.

Naquele ínfimo instante em que se afastaram, Akane contemplou o torso exposto de Kogami, perdendo-se nos músculos bem delineados de seu corpo. Não era a primeira vez que o via daquela forma, mas nunca antes havia se permitido a desejá-lo como estava fazendo naquele momento. Perdendo o controle, ela já não reconhecia mais a si mesma. Deixando-se levar pela tentação, se ergueu ainda debaixo dele, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço num abraço para, em seguida, tomar impulso e reverter as posições em que se encontravam. Surpreso, Kogami a observou abrir os botões da própria camisa, expondo o sutiã preto que utilizava.

Apressada, os olhos de Akane eram pura luxúria, deixando-o ainda mais excitado do que já estava. Encaixando-a em seu colo, ele a puxou abruptamente para novamente unir seus lábios aos dela, com tamanha urgência a ponto de deixá-los sem ar. Fora de si, ao liberá-la do beijo ardente, Kogami arrancou às pressas o acessório que cobria os seios de Akane, os expondo completamente. Os tateou, massageando-os ao provocar espasmos de prazer na inspetora.

— Kogami...— arfante, Akane gemeu baixo, enquanto o agarrava pela nuca, forçando-o em sua direção.

Ela então delirou ao sentir os lábios mornos deslizarem pelos seus seios, explorando todas as suas curvas com volúpia. Enlouquecido pela expressão de prazer de Akane, Kogami a levantou do chão, sustentando-a pelas pernas que se mantinham envolvidas em seu corpo. De pé, voltou a pressioná-la contra a parede, afrouxando o cinto da própria calça para despir-se por completo em poucos instantes. Consumido pelo desejo que tornava-se cada vez mais insuportável, Kogami então a penetrou. Entrelaçados, num ritmo frenético, os dois amantes se contorciam na mesma sincronia, transformando-se num só corpo. Um emaranhado de calor, excitação e suor, que ecoavam pelas paredes daquele depósito frio e abandonado.

A cada investida, Akane pressionava as unhas no torso de Kogami, arranhando-lhe ao cravá-las em sua pele. Ali, naquele momento tão íntimo, a inspetora esqueceu-se de quem era. Suas responsabilidades e deveres foram deixados de lado, e o ato proibido que ali se consumava a excitava ainda mais, deixando-a totalmente louca por romper os limites que lhe foram impostos. Sentiu-se então ser invadida pelo orgasmo, ao passo que Kogami também se desmanchava dentro dela.

No entanto, em seguida, tudo acabou.

Após se vestir, Kogami foi embora sem se der ao trabalho de se despedir. Como se fossem desconhecidos. Como se Akane não significasse nada.

A inspetora titubeou, vendo o ex-companheiro se afastar cada vez mais dali. Pensou em gritar, mas não conseguiu, deixando que um nó prendesse-lhe a garganta. Ela sabia que não o veria nunca mais. Ela sabia que aquilo era um _adeus_.

Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu pelo seu rosto quando aquele sonho transformou-se em pesadelo.

Sobressaltara, Akane abriu os olhos de repente.

xxxx

Deitada sobre a cama de seu quarto, Akane ofegava, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego perdido.

Havia sido apenas um sonho. Apenas mais um, entre tantos outros.

O relógio do celular indicava 3:44 da manhã. O cheiro do cigarro recém apagado sobre o cinzeiro da escrivaninha ainda perdurava sobre a atmosfera do cômodo abafado, preenchendo o seu olfato. Frustrada, a inspetora examinou o seu entorno, dando-se conta de que estava sozinha.

Ainda deitada, percebeu os lençóis molhados pelo suor pegajoso que escorria de seu rosto, e a sua própria excitação que continuava a provocá-la. Instintivamente, ela fechou os olhos ao se tocar, dando asas à sua imaginação. Ali, explorando o seu próprio corpo, levou a si mesma até o clímax que tanto ansiava.

Não muito orgulhosa do estilo de vida que estava levando, Akane se levantou da cama e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, sem se dar ao trabalho de ascender a luz do quarto. Não queria ser obrigada a encarar a bagunça que havia deixado espalhada por cada canto daquele lugar. Em seguida, lavou o rosto e encarou o seu reflexo no espelho, lamentando-se pela imagem que ali estava contida. Embora ainda preservasse muitos de seus traços joviais, Akane havia amadurecido. Algumas linhas de expressão já denunciavam o tempo de experiência que ela havia adquirido trabalhando na Primeira Divisão da polícia. Trabalho esse que, cada vez mais intenso e desgastante, a consumia tanto por dentro, quanto por fora, refletindo em seu semblante cansado e severo. Já não era mais a mesma garota de antes, tão inexperiente e insegura.

— O que Kogami diria se te visse assim? — ela perguntou a si mesma, ainda encarando a imagem do espelho.

Novamente os seus pensamentos deslizaram em direção ao ex-executor, e Akane sentiu que aquela obsessão um dia a consumiria completamente. A inspetora não tinha ideia de por quanto tempo mais suportaria a ausência do antigo companheiro sem que perdesse a razão. O juízo perfeito que tentava aparentar na frente de seus colegas de trabalho eram pura fachada para esconder a verdade sobre a sua mente perturbada.

De volta para o seu quarto, ela acendeu outro cigarro, deixando-o depositado sobre o cinzeiro repleto de bitucas velhas. Retornou então para a sua cama com o intuito de recuperar o sono interrompido. Ao inalar aquele aroma reconfortante provocado pela combustão do tabaco, refugiou-se debaixo dos lençóis, em busca dos sonhos capazes de satisfazer os seus desejos inalcançáveis. Instantes depois, a inspetora adormeceu sem imaginar que, do outro lado da rua, uma figura encapuzada observava o seu apartamento, tentando vislumbra-lá por detrás das cortinas entreabertas.

Tão obcecado quanto Akane, Kogami Shinya decidiu arriscar-se ao retornar para o seu país de origem. Mesmo sabendo que podia ser capturado pela Sybil, ele foi incapaz de suportar aquela distância que o deixava cada dia mais irracional.

E ele sabia que, dentre todas as decisões estúpidas que já havia tomado, aquela era a única que ele não se arrependeria, ainda que lhe custasse a própria vida.


End file.
